Dream
by SomebodyWhoNeedsHelp
Summary: Ya nada importa ahora, porque ella está muerta, Dave está muerto, Jade está muerta, John está desaparecido y ha perdido valentía. Ella está muerta... ¿Por qué se tuvo que ir como todos en el mismo instante cuando la necesitaba? Los sueños son lo único que ahora la pueden salvar, simples ilusiones que para ella son reales. Rosemary. Songfic. Basado en [S] GAMER OVER.


**_Disclaimer: Homestuck _**_no me pertenece, al igual que la canción __**Miss You**__, Sus respectivos autores son _**Andrew Hussie **_y __**ZYR.**_

_**N.A: **__Sé que es un poco tarde para publicar este fic cuando ya paso una semana de GAME OVER, pero meh.  
>Yo sólo vengo a abrir sus heridas. (?) Si escuchan la canción junto al fic, se darán cuenta de que faltan párrafos. Tuve que acortar unas partes de la canción,ya que era demasiado larga y el momento del Rosemary pasó demasiado rápido para poder escribir suficiente. También sé que la música no encaja demasiado ni tampoco la letra, pero habían partes demasiado perfectas para el fic, creo yo. :'U Oc. Los dejo leer.<em>

* * *

><p>Wish <em>you were here with me<br>Girl, I need you, can't you see?  
>Can't mend this broken heart<br>Baby, it's killing me_

Feliz al ver a su novia por haber destruido al capricornio, esbozó una sonrisa junto a pequeñas lágrimas. La sonrisa hubiera desaparecido si Kanaya hubiera muerto, las lágrimas se multiplicarían si Karkat y ella murieran juntos. Después de esto, la rubia tendría que consolar a su amante por la muerte de su "hijo".

_Never meant to do you wrong  
>Want <em>_to__make our love go on  
>Girl, please pick up the phone<br>I need you in my arms_

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando el cuerpo de la vampiro fue desintegrado. No sabía cómo reaccionar, ni siquiera al ver el cadáver de su madre. Todo paso demasiado rápido para al menos reflexionar. Un vacío se formó en su pecho._  
><em>

_Girl, I wanna get to know ya' (know ya')  
>Girl, I really wanna show ya' (show ya')<br>All I can really be  
>Need you to trust me<br>_

—No…esto es una mentira, ¿verdad? — Las palabras no salían de su boca, respiraba, sí. Pero le faltaba aire, al menos el suficiente para no tener que ahogarse en sollozos. Dave había muerto, Jane y Jake también, no sabía dónde estaba John. La sesión se había perdido y estaba sola.

Un grito fue lo último que pudo pronunciar antes de dirigirse a la Condesa. El odio la consumió al punto de la necesidad de desquitarse.

_Girl, I really wanna restart  
>Girl, I never meant to break your heart<br>Please give me one more chance  
>Please give me one more dance<em>

La Condesa, sin importarle, lanzó lejos el tridente hacia la dirección de Rose, atravesando el corazón, como si ella fuera un simple mosquito molesto que no tenía nada de valor.

A Rose le quedaba poco tiempo por ahora, desearía haber pedido perdón a Kanaya por haberla soportado en el momento que podía llamar felices, y sí, el alcoholismo contaba.

Ahora conocía ese dolor en el corazón al ver la persona que amas rompiéndose.

_You and me together (-gether)  
>Make it through whatever (-ever)<br>Rainy or stormy wheather  
>Making everything better<br>_

Lo último que quería era morir de forma heroica, para estar junto a ella, aunque eso no sería posible porque el punto de encuentro está desintegrado, como la otra. Cerró los ojos, no sería la última vez que moriría, no quería continuar más en el juego, ya no era lo suficientemente valiente para nada._  
><em>

_Need you by my side  
>I'll be yours and you be mine<br>Until the end of time  
>All we gotta do is press rewind<em>

Al cerrar los ojos, su madre estaba ahí, enfrente y atrás suyo. Aunque hayan pasado 3 años desde que la perdió, se sintió protegida de nuevo. Todo el mundo que amaba estaba ahí. Para muchos, esto es sólo una ilusión, pero para la chica, es amor.

_Miss you  
>(Miss you)<br>Miss you  
>Girl, I really<em>

A lo lejos, vio a la troll, colocando una sonrisa. Corrió hacia ella, esta vez, no quería perderla. Harían las cosas bien.

_Miss you  
>(Miss you)<br>Miss you  
>Girl, I really<em>

Un alivio recorrió su cuerpo, quizá todo hubiera terminado, quizá no hubieran finales felices, o quizá todos están muertos. Pero la vidente está teniendo el mejor sueño que podría reconfortarla cuando despierte y tenga que seguir luchando.

* * *

><p><em>Sobre el "...su madre estaba ahí, enfrente y atrás suyo..." me refiero al momento en el que Roxy la salva de la desintegración de la Condesa, el enfrente es por la ilusión que ella cree,porque ella es una <em>_Vidente__. Además, en el flash Rose no muere de forma heroica, pero se puede considerar que fue heroico el momento en el que quiso venganza por la muerte de Kanaya. El final ya trata sobre un sueño, una ilusión para que suba su autoestima cuando despierte y pueda pelear con la Condesa._

_Oc?_

_Oc._

_P.D: Perdonen que sea exageradamente corto. Pero no podía escribir tanto que reflejara lo que sintió Rose al ver a Kanaya, me hubiera gustado escribir un flashback, pero sería demasiado, además, leo la traducción y no sé bastante del ship._


End file.
